Por un futuro mejor
by Juanca29
Summary: Dos amigos activistas han luchado muchos años por mejorar el mundo. Un dia, uno de ellos conoce a una diseñadora de modas, que le hara cuestionar todo lo que ha creido y hecho hasta ahora. "¿Acaso el mundo solo se puede cambiar con protestas?" "¿Acaso estoy haciendo más mal que bien?"


**Bueno, este One Shot es algo que vengo planeando por un tiempo.**

Por un futuro mejor

¿Cómo puedo mejorar el mundo? Es la pregunta que muchos se hacen en algún momento de su vida. La escuela enseña a potros y potrancas como pueden usar su talento especial para hacer de Equestria un mejor reino. Enseñan a respetar a la autoridad, y ser buenos trabajadores, creando una nueva generación que será el camino para la siguiente. ¿Este sistema es correcto? ¿Es un gran flujo eficiente o un círculo vicioso que solo perjudica a todos? Son preguntas que algunos llegan a hacerse en cierto momento de su vida. Y 2 grandes amigos fueron parte de esto.

De la primaria de Ponyville, salen varios pequeños de unos 10 años, que solo querían ir a jugar después de un cansado día. Entre este grupo, estaba una pareja de amigos. Eran un unicornio celeste de melena café, y una unicornio rosa de melena negra; ambos sin Cutie Mark. Los 2 caminaban fuera de la escuela, mientras la potranca hablaba.

— ¿Sabes, Mind? Empiezo a pensar que quizá la maestra nos está engañando — la potranca habla, pero su amigo parecía enfocado en otra cosa — ¿Mind? ¿Equestria a Mind Order? — dice mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su amigo para hacer lo reaccionar.

— ¿Ehh? Oh, ¿decías algo, Free? — pregunta este pretendiendo que nada paso.

— ¿Qué mirabas? — pregunta Free molesta.

— Nada — responde Mind sonrojándose.

La potranca ve la dirección que miraba su amigo, y puede ver a varias potrancas, pero su atención la puso en un unicornio blanca de melena índigo. La linda potrilla iba bastante arreglada, y se podía distinguir una marca de 3 diamantes en su flanco.

— Ella es la que te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Rarity

— ¿Quieres ir a hablar con ella?

— No creo que pueda — responde él bajando la mirada avergonzado.

— Entonces ponme atención cuando te hablo — impone Free.

— Bien.

— Igual ella no te conviene; solo es una superficial. Vamos

— Sí.

Los 2 amigos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un parque con juegos para niños. Los 2 se suben a un sube y baja, mientras Free continuaba hablando, mientras se movían.

— Piénsalo, es importante que nos eduquemos, pero solo lo hacemos para tener trabajo en el futuro.

— Pero si no trabajamos, no tendremos dinero. Me gustaría poder comprar los dulces que quiera cuando sea mayor.

— A mi también, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar para vivir? Los animales viven solo de naturaleza, sin necesitar dinero.

— Pero no somos como ellos, ¿o sí? — pregunta Mind confundido.

— Creo que los ponis también somos animales, pero no se de eso. El punto si somos más inteligentes, porque hay ricos y pobres en el reino.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus papás? Yo también creo que le preguntare a los míos.

— Mejor no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ven aquí.

Los 2 amigos se bajan del juego, y Mind se acerca a Free, quien le empieza a hablar al oído.

— Creo que mejor lo mantenemos en secreto — susurra Free.

— ¿En secreto? — pregunta Mind confundido.

— Sí, no creo deban saber que voy a cambiar el mundo.

— ¿Y porque me lo dices a mí?

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo, bobo — explica ella con un tono más alegre — Quiero que me ayudes.

— No sé, no creo ser muy útil para eso — responde Mind con la mirada baja.

— Piénsalo — se sube en una banca y empieza a dar su discurso — en este nuevo mundo podremos hacer lo que queramos. Podremos comer todos los dulces que queramos, y leer comics toda la noche. No habrá ningún mal en el mundo, y todos seremos felices.

— Eso suena bien.

— No me gustaría vivir en ese mundo sin mi mejor amigo, ¿Vienes conmigo? — pregunta la potranca rosa, extendiendo su casco.

El potro celeste sonríe, y toma el casco de su amiga para subirse a la banca.

— Siempre.

La potranca abraza a su amigo, y luego mira al cielo.

— ¡Prepárate Equestria, porque Free Spirit y Mind Order van a cambiarte! — exclama ella con una gran confianza.

* * *

10 años después.

Una multitud de unos 50 ponis se encontraba reunida en el parque del pueblo. Todos formaron un círculo para ver a un grupo de unos 5 ponis en el centro, pero la que más destacaba era una unicornio rosa parada sobre una caja, levitando un megáfono con su magia.

— ¿Por qué debemos seguir viviendo de esta forma? Bajo el mandato de las princesas, la alcaldesa y todos esos estúpidos concejales; nuestros pequeños reciben un lavado de cerebro que los convierte en zombis que no piensan por si mismos. Muchos adultos actuales fueron víctimas de esto.

La multitud murmuraba, mientras la yegua sonreía, para luego seguir hablando.

— Con todas esas compañías que crean juguetes de mala calidad, o vestidos que hacen que las yeguas se peleen por tener, compañías que dañan la naturaleza, o restaurantes de comida rápida que dañan el cuerpo. Desde pequeños se nos enseña que debemos consumir esas cosas para ser felices. Yo digo que, ¡YA BASTA!

Todos se sorprenden ante ese repentino grito.

— ¡Es hora de despertar! Debemos demostrar al mundo que no somos unos descerebrados. Demostrémosle al gobierno que no somos ganado, y que vamos a luchar por una mejor vida. ¡Yo digo Boicot a los verdaderos idiotas! Dejemos de consumir sus tonterías, para que oigan nuestra voz.

— SIIIIIIII — grita la multitud, emocionándose por las palabras.

— Vayan, y esparzan la voz. Que más ponis despierten de esta pesadilla.

La multitud se dispersa, mientras la unicornio baja de la caja, siendo recibida por un unicornio celeste.

— Algún día deberías hablar tú, Mind — habla ella con una expresión feliz.

— No creo, eso es lo tuyo, Free — dice viendo la marca de su amiga, la cual era un megáfono y un árbol.

— Bueno, ya veremos en que eres bueno — dice ella viendo el costado en blanco de su amigo.

En ese momento un grupo de corceles se acerca al grupo.

— Solo llenan a la multitud de mentiras — habla un pegaso.

— No saben nada de cómo viven los trabajadores — habla un terrestre.

Dos pegasos que acompañaban a Free se ponen frente a ellos, como si buscaran pelea.

— No se atrevan a hablarle así — defiende un pegaso negro.

— ¡Ella lucha por el bien de todos, cuando no muchos lo hacen! — grita un unicornio rojo.

— Si, ¿Cómo no?

Free Spirit se coloca en medio de los 4 corceles, y habla viendo a sus compañeros.

— No pierdan su tiempo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Los corceles acompañantes se alejan, dejando a Free viendo a los opositores, los cuales se veían molestos. Mind Order pensaba ir a ayudar a su amiga, pero esta empieza a hablar antes.

— Digan todo lo que quieran — empieza Free riéndose — Ustedes solo se humillan a sí mismos, al mostrar su ignorancia. Me dan lastima por cómo se conforman con las cosas como están — se vuelve a reír — Adelante, vivan como ganado el resto de su vida.

Los 2 corceles tenían una expresión furiosa en sus caras.

— Tienes suerte de que no golpeamos yeguas, o ya estarías en el suelo.

— Perro que ladra no muerde.

Free se aleja, y sus compañeros la siguen, y todos ignoran a los 2 corceles. Bueno, no todos, porque Mind los voltea a ver y les hace una seña de disculpa.

En esos 10 años, Free había empezado una vida de activista. Siempre mostraba a la multitud todo su deseo de cambiar el mundo, lo cual le dio varios seguidores, pero también muchos enemigos. Mind Order había permanecido al lado de su amiga, la cual mostraba siempre buenos deseos, o por lo menos era lo que hacía cuando comenzó.

Los seguidores se van a casa, dejando solos a Free y a Mind.

— ¿No te dan risa esos bobos, Mind? Pero bueno, seguro pronto verán la verdad.

— Aja

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Pues, ¿no crees que fuiste muy grosera con esos ponis?

— Oh, vamos. Si no les digo lo torpes que son, ellos nunca se darán cuenta solos.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. Mejor ve a casa a descansar, mañana tendremos una protesta frente al ayuntamiento.

— Ok.

Los 2 amigos se separan. Mind caminaba pensante hacia su casa, sin prestarle atención a las cosas que tenía en frente, o a los lados. Un grave error, porque no vio como de una construcción salía una potranca con scooter, que llevaba a otras 2 en una carreta, junto con algunas telas.

Mind apenas se dio cuenta de eso, pero logro hacerse a un lado, sin embargo el scooter lo golpeo lo suficiente para derribarlo.

— ¡Lo siento! — grita una pequeña pegaso que conducía, mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Sweetie Belle regresa aquí con mis telas! — grita una unicornio que salía de la construcción — Esa niña me vuelve loca — La yegua blanca se disponía a regresar adentro, cuando vio a Mind tirado en el suelo — Por Celestia.

La unicornio corre hacia el corcel tirado, y lo mira desde arriba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunta ella preocupada

— ¿Que paso? — pregunta él viendo las cosas algo borrosas, por lo que no distinguía la cara de quien hablaba — Ouch, mi cabeza — se queja llevándose un canco a la cabeza.

— No se preocupe, lo llevare adentro.

La unicornio usa su magia para cargar a Mind, y lo lleva al interior, donde lo recuesta en un sofá. El corcel no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero se sintió cómodo en ese sofá.

— Le traeré algo de hielo.

Mind se relaja en el sofá, y en eso su vista deja de ser borrosa. Pudo observar el lugar en el que estaba. Era un lugar perfectamente decorado, pero lo que más destacaba eran varios vestidos. Al rato llega la unicornio blanca con una bolsa de hielo, que pone sobre la cabeza del corcel, el cual cierra los ojos al sentir el relajante frio.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor?

— Eso creo.

— ¿Cómo se lastimo?

— Unas potrancas y un scooter.

— Lo lamento mucho, eran mi hermanita y sus amigas.

— No se preocupe — abre los ojos — los niños pueden ser algo… — sus ojos se abren como platos al ver a la unicornio blanca que le atendía — ¿Rarity?

— Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? — pregunta ella confundida.

— Pues íbamos a la escuela juntos, me llamo Mind Order.

— Mil perdones, pero no lo recuerdo — se disculpa ella, algo apenada.

— No te preocupes, nunca hablamos realmente.

— Aun así, no parece bien que no te recuerde.

— Enserio no importa — dice el algo avergonzado.

— Ok.

Mind sonríe y vuelve a observar esos lindos vestidos que completaban el lugar.

— Veo que haces vestidos.

— Así es. Bienvenido a la Boutique Carrusel, donde cada prenda es linda, única y magnifica — expone ella con confianza.

— Vaya. ¿Entonces eres la dueña?

— Aja.

— Wow, no pensaba que serias una empresaria.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Pues — Mind se empieza a poner nervioso.

— Jejeje, descuida. Todos pensaban eso, pero les demostré que estaban equivocados.

— Ya veo — se calma

Rarity vuelve a soltar otra risita ante la expresión de su invitado.

— Hay algunos que me llaman superficial solo porque me dedico a hacer algo innecesario. Normalmente no usamos ropa, y gastar para verse bien parece ridículo.

Mind se sienta, sin quitarse la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza, para poner más atención a las palabras de Rarity.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces?

— ¿Por qué? — empieza a caminar hacia algunos vestidos — Porque es lo que amo — dice poniendo su casco sobre uno — Es un arte que permite expresar lo que llevo dentro, pero muchos no lo entienden. Yo pongo todo mi esfuerzo en cada prenda que hago, no importa si es para un cliente muy importante, o uno normal.

El corcel quedo asombrado por las cosas que acababa de oír. Esto era muy diferente a las cosas por las que luchaba.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo?

— Bastante bien, aunque…

— Aunque ¿qué?

— No creo que te interese.

— Sí me interesa

La unicornio blanca se sienta en una esquina del sofá, y empieza a hablar.

— Últimamente, no he vendido mucho.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunta él confundido — Tus vestidos son muy buenos.

— Lo sé, pero parece que no a muchos les importan, últimamente.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Creo que se debe a ese grupo de protestantes que apareció hace unos años.

— ¿Protestantes? ¿Hablas de los activistas?

— Como se llamen. Hay varios negocios pequeños que han perdido clientela por culpa de ellos. Algunos han tenido que cerrar. Ellos no piensan en las cosas que hacen, solo les importa ganar su lucha.

— Pero… ¿Qué ellos no luchan por lo que es mejor?

— Has ido a sus discursos, ¿verdad?

— Algunos.

A Mind no le pareció buena idea decir que él era un activista de los que Rarity hablaba. No le agradaba ocultar la verdad a la yegua que lo estaba ayudando, pero ella quizá no lo manejaría bien.

— Yo también vi algunos, y pienso que si logran lo que quieren, todos acabaremos mal.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— Solo sé que si tuviera hijos, quizá no podría mantenerlos por las pocas ventas que hago.

— Ya veo — habla Mind bajando la mirada — ¿Estarás bien?

— Mañana tengo una venta especial. Pondré de oferta varios vestidos, para poder vender más. Si me va bien poder recuperarme.

El unicornio celeste baja la mirada apenado.

— Entiendo. Tengo que irme.

Mind Order se quita la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza, y se dirige a la salida. Rarity se levanta algo preocupada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo prepararte un té que te ayude con el dolor.

— Estoy bien, gracias por todo.

El corcel se va corriendo a su casa, la cual era un pequeño departamento en un edificio, el cual podía mantener gracias a un trabajo como mesero en un restaurante del pueblo. Rápidamente, se va a su cama para acostarse y pensar.

No entendía nada de lo que pasada, Rarity fue muy generosa con él, a pesar de que parecía una chica totalmente egoísta. Free siempre le dijo que no confiara en la yeguas que se arreglan demasiado, porque son todas unas consumistas egoístas, pero eso no paso aquí. Rarity fue muy buena, además parecía una empresaria honesta, a diferencia de las grandes compañías que atacaban. Una simple pregunta cruzaba por su mente, la cual cuestionaba todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento.

— _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, una multitud se encontraba haciendo protesta frente al ayuntamiento. Habían rumores de que la alcaldesa estaba involucrada en actividades ilegales, por lo que su popularidad bajo, pero no al nivel para que no la eligieran de nuevo.

Dirigiendo la multitud, se encontraba Free Spirit, quien a pesar de estar enfocada en lo que hacía, había una cosa que ocupaba una parte de su atención.

_— ¿Dónde estás, Mind?_

En la Boutique Carrusel, varios ponis se encontraban allí viendo vestidos. Atendiendo a todos se encontraba Rarity, la cual parecía algo nerviosa, ya que no estaba vendiendo mucho. Se encontraba negociando con una yegua, la cual no parecía muy segura de hacer la compra.

— Solo serán 110 bits — explica Rarity.

— Mmm, no sé. Es un lindo vestido, pero no creo que lo necesite.

— Pero se le vera divino. Seguro que su pony especial se impresionara.

— No tengo un pony especial.

— Oh, ya veo — habla Rarity bajando la mirada

— Creo que me vo…

— Yo creo que está dejando pasar una gran oportunidad.

Rarity y la otra yegua voltea, y ven a Mind Order, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y hablaba con un tono confiable. El corcel toma el vestido con su magia y lo observa.

— Solo piénselo, señorita. Algún día, usted tendrá un pony especial, que será maravilloso. Él la invitara a salir, y usted emocionada buscara algo que la haga verse bien, pero no lo encontrara. Pensara: "Oh Celestia, porque no tengo un lindo vestido para salir con ese maravilloso corcel" y luego recordara este día, donde rechazo este hermoso vestido a bajo precio, hecho por esta magnífica diseñadora.

Las 2 yeguas estaban impresionadas por esas palabras.

— Me lo llevo — dice la cliente emocionada.

— Serán 130 bits.

— Hecho —ella le da una bolsa de bits a Rarity, y se marcha con su compra.

Rarity quedo asombrada por lo que paso.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— La verdad, no lo sé. Me vino de repente.

— Le subiste algo el precio.

— Solo porque tú se lo bajaste mucho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ayudarte, siento que es lo correcto.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Tú tampoco tenías que recogerme de la calle y meterme a tu casa.

Los 2 sonríen, y van con más ponis para atender a más clientes. Mind llega con una yegua adolescente, la cual se encontraba viendo un vestido negro.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Busco un vestido para una fiesta.

— Esa es una buena elección. Te lo dejo en 200 bits — dijo arrancando la etiqueta de oferta, que decía 130 bits.

— Mmm, no quiero gastar tanto.

— No lo veas como un gasto, míralo como una inversión. Este es un vestido de la mejor calidad, y no se arruinara en mucho mucho tiempo. Si lo compras ahora, ya no tendrás que comprar más en el futuro, porque este hará que todos te volteen a ver cuándo pases, y créeme que serás el centro de atención en esa fiesta. Más bien, en todas.

— De acuerdo, lo compro.

— No olvides contarle a tus amigas de este lugar.

Rarity había hecho otra venta, pero también escucho lo que dijo su acompañante, quien recibió el dinero de la cliente, para luego dárselo a la unicornio blanca.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que es un vestido de la mejor calidad? Apenas los conoces.

— Porque algo me dice que pusiste todo tu esfuerzo en ellos.

Rarity se sonroja un poco, pero luego aclara la garganta.

— Pues, gracias. Aún hay trabajo que hacer.

— Entendido.

El resto del día salió de maravilla. Gracias a las habilidades de venta de Mind, Rarity logro ganar mucho más dinero del que esperaba. Los vestido casi se agotaron, por lo que tendría que hacer más.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — grita ella abrazando a Mind.

El corcel se sonroja, y le devuelve el abrazo a Rarity.

— No hay de qué.

— Eres un excelente vendedor— en ese momento, Rarity nota un brillo que reconoció — No hay ninguna duda.

Mind gira la cabeza, y en su costado pudo ver como aparecían 3 bits, los cuales indicaban cuál era su talento especial.

— Vaya, eso no lo vi venir.

— Eso me recuerda.

Rarity se dirige a lugar donde tenía el dinero ganado, y le da unas bolsas a Mind

— ¿Qué haces?

— Esto es gracias a ti, te mereces una buena parte.

— No puedo aceptarlo, tú lo necesitas más — dice él tratando de convencerla.

— Pero tengo que recompensarte de alguna forma.

— No es necesario.

Rarity se lleva un casco a la barbilla, y luego pone una expresión alegre.

— Ideaaaaa ¿Qué te parece trabajar aquí?

— ¿Ehh?

— Algo me dice que voy a recibir muchas órdenes que me mantendrán ocupada, y necesitare a alguien que me ayude con las ventas.

— ¿Pero apenas me conoces?

— Lo sé, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti.

— Pues…

— Di que sí, por favor — suplica ella con unos ojos tiernos.

— Esta bien — suspira Mind derrotado.

— ¡Gracias! — grita Rarity emocionada.

— Pero con una condición.

— Seguro, ¿Qué quieres?

— Pues… — Mind se sonroja un poco — Me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar juntos.

— ¿A dónde?

El corcel parecía muy nervioso, aunque Rarity ya empezaba a sospechar las cosas que él decía.

— Adonde tú quieras. O sea, no importa, mientras vayamos juntos. O sea, ¿quisieras…? Pues…

— ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

Mind suspira al oír eso.

— Sí, pero no tienes que aceptar.

— No digas tonterías — ella suelta una risita — Sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos más.

El unicornio celeste pone una expresión muy alegre al oír esas palabras, y rápidamente abraza a la modista, quien le devuelve el abrazo. Al separarse él se despidió, diciéndole que vendría a verla al medio día, de mañana.

* * *

Esa tarde, Free se encontraba descansando en su departamento. Sin duda alguna, estaba emocionado por cita con Rarity. Finalmente podría salir con la chica que le gustaba cuando era pequeño, y eso lo ponía bastante alegre.

_Toc toc toc_

El silencio fue interrumpido por alguien tocando la puerta. El corcel se aproxima a la puerta, y al abrirla pone una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde rayos estuviste todo el día?

— Free, hola — el corcel se pone algo nervioso — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— No llegaste a la protesta — explica la unicornio rosa, con molestia — ¿Se puede saber que fue tan importante que te impidió llegar?

— Pues… — Mind no sabía que responder.

En ese momento, Free nota algo en el costado de su amigo. En el costado, donde antes no había nada, ahora habían 3 bits.

— Tienes tu marca. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? — pregunta ella confundida.

— Conseguí un trabajo muy bueno — explica él bajando la mirada.

— ¿Donde?

— En una boutique.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre trabajar en un lugar así? Esos lugares son generador de consumismo.

— …

— Vas a renunciar.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No te hagas el bobo. No vas a trabajar en un lugar así. Vas a renunciar, y punto — impone Free Spirit con autoridad.

Mind quedo totalmente impactado. Su mejor amiga siempre había sido algo mandona; pero, por primera vez, sentía que se estaba pasando de la raya. El unicornio solo pone una expresión molesta en su cara.

— No — contesta él con frialdad.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me oíste. Tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo hacer y qué no.

— ¿Qué no soy nadie? De no ser por mí, quizá vivirías como ganado. Yo soy la que te hizo ver la verdad.

— ¡Pues quizá esa verdad está mal! — grita Mind con furia.

Free no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que su amigo le levantaba la voz.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres vivir como un esclavo de la sociedad?!

— No, pero quiero vivir de la forma que me haga feliz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara!

— ¡Ni yo la tuya!

Mind cierra la puerta, mientras Free se empieza a alejar. Después de unos segundos, los 2 empiezan a soltar lágrimas. Una amistad de varios años acababa de terminar, y no sabían si sería posible arreglarla.

El corcel solo se dirige a su cama, para dejar salir toda su pena. Lo mejor era hacerlo en ese momento, porque mañana era su cita, y no quería causarle preocupación a Rarity.

Quizá algún día Free reconociera su error, pero el sabía bien que no volvería a participar en ninguna de esas actividades de protesta.

* * *

Las cosas no permanecen iguales para siempre. Hay casos donde seguimos haciendo lo mismo, y otros donde hacemos algo diferente.

Han pasado 10 años desde la separación de los 2 amigos. Lamentablemente, no se volvieron a ver en ese tiempo, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Una gran casualidad del destino los haría verse de nuevo, pero esta vez no sería como amigos.

Free Spirit se encontraba el parque, teniendo una reunión con varios de sus seguidores. La cantidad había aumentado en ese tiempo, sin embargo no se comparaba la cantidad de habitantes en Ponyville, mucho menos en Equestria.

— Los ponis no parecen estar avanzando mucho — expone ella — Muchos siguen yendo a esos lugares de comida rápida, y consumiendo tonterías. Debemos enfocarnos en una empresa específica para boicotear, ya que no parece que atacar a varias juntas sirva de mucho.

— ¿Pero a cuál?

— ¿Tienen un periódico?

— Aquí.

Un corcel le pasa un periódico, y ella con su magia empieza a ver su contenido.

— Debe ser alguna que este ganando influencia, y que sea fácil convencer a la gente que dejen de comprar — sigue corriendo las páginas — Hay muchas opciones, pero no se cual…

Free se queda totalmente callada al ver una página. En un instante, pone una cara furiosa, y arruga el periódico con su magia. Se empieza a marchar, dejando a todos confundidos.

— Tengo algo que hacer, regreso mañana.

— ¿A dónde va?

— A Canterlot — dijo con una voz seria.

* * *

En una gran oficina, de un edificio, un unicornio celeste de melena café, con traje y corbata, se encontraba viendo por la ventana. Desde ese lugar se podía ver toda la magnífica ciudad de Canterlot. Fácilmente se veían a varios ponis pasando por las calles. Habían turistas y trabajadores, de distintas clases sociales.

Al rato, la puerta de la oficina se abre, y entra una pony terrestre verde, de melena rosa, cuya marca era un lápiz y una hoja de papel.

— ¿Me llamo señor Order?

— Sí, Typing — responde el sin dejar de ver por la ventana — Ayer se publicó ese artículo sobre mí y la compañía, ¿verdad?

— Así es.

— Llego a varios periódicos de todo el reino, ¿verdad?

— Creo que sí.

— Dime, ¿cuál es mi agenda de hoy?

— Tiene la reunión sobre expandirse hacia Fillydelphia y Las Pegasus.

— Ya veo, hazme el favor de informar a todos, que se pasó para mañana.

— En seguida, señor. ¿Algo más?

— Sí, es posible que hoy reciba una visita importante. Si viene una yegua preguntando por mí, déjala pasar, no importa si es algo agresiva.

— Entendido — responde ella algo nerviosa.

— Puedes retirarte.

— Muy bien.

La yegua se va, dejando solo a Mind Order, quien se sienta en una gran silla frente a un escritorio lleno de artículos de oficina, y algunas fotos. El corcel sonríe al ver esas fotos, y luego se recuesta en su silla para esperar lo que vendría.

Pasaron 2 horas, y finalmente llegó el momento que estaba esperando. La puerta se abrió, y Mind pudo ver a su secretaria Typing.

— Señor Order, su visita lle…

— A un lado — se oye otra voz detrás de la puerta.

La secretaria es hecha a un lado, y entra Free Spirit, quien tenía una expresión molesta.

— Déjanos solos, Typing.

— Como guste.

La secretaria deja la oficina, quedando solos los antiguos amigos. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada. Mind seguía en su silla viendo seriamente a Free, quien estaba de pie haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — pregunta Mind señalando una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

— Estoy bien así.

— Ok, ¿quieres un café? — dice parándose, y caminando hacia una cafetera que tenía allí.

— No — responde Free, como si fuera a explotar.

— Como gustes.

Mind levita una taza con su magia, y se sirve en ella. Da un sorbo, lo cual parecía impacientar las a la unicornio rosada. El corcel regresa a su silla, y vuelve a ver fijamente a Free.

— Deja de hacerte el bobo. ¿Qué se supone haces aquí?

— Dirijo la Boutique Carrusel, donde cada prenda es linda, única y magnifica.

— Te dije que dejaras de hacerte el bobo — vuelve a decir ella irritándose — ¿Cómo es posible que llegaras aquí?

— Pues todo empezó cuando empecé a trabajar de vendedor, cuando era un pequeño negocio. La dueña hacia excelentes vestidos, y juntos logramos hacer que el negocio prosperara. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que podríamos expandirnos más. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y ahora estamos aquí. Ella siempre soñó con vivir en Canterlot, así que logre poner la oficina principal aquí. No fue fácil, pero sabía que eso la haría feliz.

Free empieza a reírse en forma de burla.

— ¿Acaso querías complacer a tu jefa? — se burla Free.

— No, quería complacer a mi esposa.

Free se queda callada al oír eso.

— ¿Qué?

— No te invite a la boda porque algo me decía que la usarías para promover tu movimiento, además de que llamarías a todos idiotas por participar en una fiesta tan cara.

Levita una foto con su magia y la acerca a Free. En la foto se podía ver a Mind con una unicornio blanca bastante arreglada.

— Eres un idiota. Te casaste con una plástica superficial.

Mind aleja la foto, y pone una mirada molesta.

— Te dejare pasar esta — dice Mind de forma fría — No me importa que me insultes, pero nadie insulta a Rarity. Tú no la conoces. Ella tiene un corazón mucho más grande que el tuyo.

— Lo que digas — suelta una risa — ¿Quién diría que al final de te dejarías dominar por el sistema, para llenarte de lujos? Esto lo confirma, mi mejor amigo está muerto.

— ¿Dejarme dominar? — Mind se ríe — ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

— Es la verdad.

— ¿Verdad? Desde que nos separamos he pensado en esa palabra. ¿Sabes que descubrí?

— ¿Qué? — pregunta ella con tono sarcástico.

Mind golpea su escritorio con fuerza, pero eso no hizo que Free parpadeara siquiera.

— ¡Que las cosas que dices son estupideces! ¡Tú llamas idiotas a todos los que no siguen tu "verdad"! Te tengo noticias, la verdad no es absoluta. Por el momento, mi verdad es hacer prosperar esta compañía para cuidar a mi familia, y dar empleo a mis trabajadores. Hace años comprendí que todas las cosas que hacíamos generaban sufrimiento en muchos. No salvábamos el mundo, solo creábamos problemas nuevos. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en las familias que sufren por esos estúpidos boicots?

— En el mundo que busco crear, no habrá ese sufrimiento. Solo será temporal.

— ¿¡Temporal!? ¿Cuándo acabara? ¿En 2 mil años? Equestria se creó hace más de mil años, y antes de eso habían otros 3 reinos que seguían viviendo en prácticamente el mismo sistema que ahora. ¡Hemos progresado, pero nada cambia! ¡Entiéndelo Free, tus métodos no cambiaran el mundo!

— Cada vez día, mas ponis se abren a la verdad. No voy a dejar que empresarios y políticos controlen la vida de otros.

— ¿¡Controlar!? — Mind vuelve a golpear su escritorio — Mira quien lo dice. ¡Tú llenas a otros con un montón de discursos, para que te sigan!

— ¡Es por una buena causa!

— ¡Para ellos tu eres la autoridad! ¡Tú verdad es su verdad! ¡Si tú atacas ellos también! ¡Solo los guías hacia un callejón sin salida, cuando podrían empezar una vida feliz!

— Ellos lo hacen porque quieren.

— ¡Así como muchos estudian, trabajar, o siguen alguna religión porque quieren! Tú prácticamente eres su reina, o más bien, una diosa para ellos. Si alguien te ataca ellos te defienden sin pensarlo 2 veces. Todos ellos te adoran y tú solo los guías por un mal camino.

— No es un mal camino. El cambio llegara poco a poco. No voy a aceptar que muchos se maten trabajando por poco dinero, que vale mucho menos que sus vidas.

— ¡Para muchos esa es la forma de mantener a su familia! ¡No todos tienen la ventaja de cuidar solo de sí mismos! ¡Si llegaras a ganar tu guerra, solo habría sufrimiento y caos!

— Tomara tiempo acostumbrarse, pero así será mejor. Todos deben conocer que el gobierno los domina. Muchos no aceptaran la verdad, pero esta será el paso para vivir en un mundo mejor. ¡Todos deben madurar y ver el mundo como es, no como les gustaría que fuera!

— Sé que hay corrupción en varias ciudades, y la casi nadie lo ve. ¿Crees que no sé qué hay fallas en el mundo? Las veo bien, pero tú forma de combatirlas solo causa problemas. En toda la historia solo he visto un cambio que fue para un gran bien. ¿Sabes cuál es?

— Ilumíname.

El corcel se levante, y ve la ciudad por su gran ventana.

— Cuando las 3 tribus se unieron para formar Equestria. Ya conoces la historia. Los gobernantes peleaban por todo, hasta que al final sus acompañantes formaron un lazo de amistad que alejo a los windigos.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— El problema no era el sistema, sino los que vivian en él — explica Mind volteando a ver a su ex-amiga — No debemos cambiar la forma en que las cosas son, sino que debemos cambiar la forma en que vivimos con ellas. La gente no necesita saber la verdad, sino que necesita aprender a no mentir.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Mind sonríe y vuelve a ver la ciudad de Canterlot.

— Allá afuera hay muchos que son amigos, y se preocupan por los suyos, pero también desprecian a otros. Canterlot es una ciudad donde la nobleza predomina, y desprecia a los de clases inferiores. Según tu ideología, el problema es que crean negocios para enriquecerse a sí mismos, pero la verdadera falla es en que no se preocupan por otros.

Si tienes la suerte de vivir una vida de lujo, no deberías avergonzarte de que tú gastas, mientras muchos no tienen para comer. Deberías estar agradecido de tener una vida así, y ayudar a los que no la tienen. Después de trabajar duro, he logrado conseguir una vida de rico. Vivo en una linda mansión con piscina, tengo ponis que limpian mi casa y me cocinan, tengo muchos empleados que me obedecen en esta compañía. Soy todo lo que me enseñaste que era malo, pero deseo ayudar al mundo.

— Dime señor millonario — dice Free con tono sarcástico — ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

— Quiero iniciar movimientos que promuevan los valores que traen armonía al mundo. Mi esposa y sus amigas me contaron la historia de ese castillo en Ponyville.

— ¿Hablas de ese horrible símbolo de autoridad?

— Ya sé que se ve horrible, pero lo que me importa es lo que realmente representa. Me conto que ella y sus amigas tuvieron no solo tuvieron que demostrar sus buenos valores, sino que tuvieron que enseñar a otros a aplicarlos. La princesa Twilight Sparkle esparce amistad por toda Equestria, y yo quiero ser parte de eso. No tengo la habilidad para aproximarme a otros y dar un sermón, pero tengo dinero.

Lo que me dijiste que era el origen del mal, puedo usarlo para crear bien. Enseño a mis empleados a trabajar con honradez, con la esperanza de que le enseñen eso a sus hijos. Esos hijos crecerán para trabajar en la sociedad, y alguno de ellos podría llegar a un puesto importante, y así mejorar las cosas.

No solo eso, esta compañía también ayuda a jóvenes diseñadores a despegar. Mi esposa tuvo que empezar desde abajo, y ella y yo queremos darle oportunidad a otros de lograr sus sueños.

— ¿Se supone que crea todo eso?

Mind Order suspira ante la pregunta sarcástica de Free Spirit.

— Solo dije lo que pienso. Sé que puedo cambiar el mundo — dice Mind subiéndose a su escritorio — No me gustaría vivir en ese mundo sin mi mejor amiga, ¿Vienes conmigo? — pregunta el corcel celeste, extendiendo su casco.

Free se le queda viendo unos segundos, y luego aparta la mirada.

— Para mí solo eres un empresario que apoya el consumismo. Voy a decirle a mis seguidores que le digan a todos que no compren aquí. Me voy.

— No tienes que hacerlo, Free.

Free lo voltea a ver, pero luego de lanzarle una fría mirada, se marcha, dejando a Mind solo en su escritorio. A diferencia de su última despedida, esta vez ninguno lloro, porque esa amistad murió hace 6 años.

* * *

Era de noche, y Mind Order llego a una gran mansión blanca con varias decoraciones, y un lindo jardín lleno de flores. Se acerca a la puerta; y, de un bolsillo de su traje, saca unas llaves, y abre dicha puerta. Al entrar, se afloja la corbata, pero antes de dar 2 pasos al frente, siente como algo se le lanzaba por la derecha, y lo sujetaba.

— ¡Papi! — grita alegremente una pequeña unicornio blanca, de melena rojo claro.

— Hola, Ruby — responde Mind con felicidad, levantando a la potrilla con su magia, y poniendo la frente a él — ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

— Me fue bien. Saque un 100 en mi examen de matemáticas — dice ella mostrando su examen.

— Esa es mi pequeña — felicita el corcel, acariciando la melena de su hija.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo tener esa nueva casa de muñecas? — pregunta ella emocionada.

— Seguro, mañana te la compro.

— ¡SIIIIII!

Mind baja a su hija, y la deja saltar alegremente.

— Por cierto, ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

— Aun no — responde Ruby — pero no es para mañana.

— Ok, pero recuerda que si se te olvida hacerla mañana, no habrá postre.

— ¿Ehhhmm?

La potrilla se pone algo nerviosa por eso, mientras su padre sonríe al ver esa expresión. La potrilla rápidamente corre hacia unas escalares, para subir a su cuarto. No dijo para qué, pero el padre sabía que iría a hacer su tarea.

En ese momento se acerca una unicornio blanca, de melena índigo. Ambos sonríen al verse.

— Son muy tiernas a esa edad, ¿no crees, Rarity? — habla Mind.

— Por supuesto — responde ella acercándose.

Los 2 se besan, y al separarse se vuelven a mirar con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche fue lo normal para esa casa. Mind, Rarity y su hija Ruby; cenaron juntos una deliciosa cena preparada por una cocinera. Ruby se la paso hablando alegremente sobre las cosas que hacía con sus amigos de la escuela. A la edad de 7 años, no tienes muchas preocupaciones, y puedes dejar que tu inocencia alegre tu vida.

Los padres siempre escuchaban felices las palabrerías de su hija. En especial Rarity, ya que ella solía hablar mucho de moda, cuando era pequeña.

Más tarde, Mind y Rarity estaban acostados en una gran cama, mientras conversaban.

— ¿Cómo va la nueva línea de verano? — pregunta Mind.

— Falta poco, creo que estará lista en unos días.

— Bien. Muchos desean saber qué haremos.

Rarity pone una mirada de pena.

— No me gusta dejarte solo en la oficina.

— Oye — Mind pone un casco sobre el vientre de Rarity, el cual estaba algo hinchado — Tienes cosas más importantes para preocuparte.

— Aun así, no me gusto dejar que te encargaras cuando esperaba a Ruby.

— Tu tranquila, yo nervioso.

Los 2 sueltan una risa ante esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

— Pues recibí una visita de una vieja amiga. Ya te había contado de ella.

— ¿Hablas de la que acompañabas cuando eras activista?

— Sí — responde él con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— Algo así. Se fue bastante molesta.

— Ya veo. ¿Crees que la volverás a ver?

— Estoy seguro que sí, pero no será como amigos.

— Seguramente todo se arreglara.

— Eso espero.

En ese momento, ambos oyen como su puerta se abre. La pequeña Ruby entra con un oso de peluche en su casco, y una expresión triste en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? — pregunta Rarity preocupada.

— Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

— Por supuesto.

La pequeña se sube a la cama, y se coloca en medio de sus padres, los cuales la abrazan.

— Buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, papi.

— Buenas noches — responden los padres.

Mind apaga la luz, y cierra los ojos, junto con su esposa.

El corcel podía sentir a su hija en sus cascos, y también los cascos de su esposa haciendo lo mismo. Él sentía una gran felicidad de tener a su familia allí. No había duda que ellas eran una buena razón para luchar.

— _Voy a cuidarlas por siempre_ — piensa antes de quedarse dormido.

FIN

**Quiero aclarar que no tiene nada de malo ser un activista, lo que es malo es luchar una batalla que solo perjudica a otros. Si una compañia quiebra, entonces quedaran muchos desempleados que no pueden alimentar a sus familias.**

**Ademas, muchos hay activistas que son tan arrogantes, y usan tacticas tan sucias, que llegan a ser igual de malos que los enemigos que enfrentan. Una vez vi a una que se le ocurrio "criticar" una serie de tv popular, solo para ganar mas atencion. Tambien hay un abogado que se la pasa tratando de destruir los video juegos que son "mala influencia".**

**El mundo puede mejorar, pero no ocurrira con solo decirle a la gente lo mal que esta la situacion. Miren todas las revoluciones y guerras que han habido. Siguen habiendo mas, porque los humanos seguimos siendo iguales. Lo que debemos hacer es ser las mejores personas posibles, y ayudar a otros a serlo tambien. El sistema tiene fallas, pero mantiene el orden. No debemos cambiar el sistema, debemos cambiar la forma en que vivimos en el.**

**¿Que les parecio? Tengan en mente que esta es solo mi opinion.**


End file.
